


Total Eclipse of The Heart

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spacedogs, Swearing, lots of swearing, solar eclipse, those special glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: Nigel and Adam experience the Solar Eclipse together.





	1. 3D Glasses knock-offs

**Author's Note:**

> //Super Cheesy title//
> 
> Part one of a two part story about Nigel and Adam going to see the solar eclipse. Part two will be put up tonight or tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy! Happy Solar Eclipse 2017!!~

They had waited an entire year for this. 

An. Entire. Fucking. Year. 

Nigel can recall exactly when Adam came home to their little apartment with a small box and a shining smile on his face. The look of a perfect angel standing in front of him and babbling about something with the moon covering the sun in that cute way he babbles. The way that made Nigel absolutely not hear a word that was said, choosing instead to stand up and kiss the man speechless. They had a wonderful evening after that, in the top ten of evenings if Nigel HAD to be honest with himself. 

Now, well. Now he wished he had paid a bit more attention to the words said. 

"There is no way in fucking hell I am wearing those glasses." The man grumped, crossing his arms over his chest at the elbows and resisting the urge to tap his right foot. "You already got me on a fucking 14 hour flight to....Where the fuck are we?" Side glances had NO help in the matter. They were absolutely packed with other people in those ridiculous glasses. Some even had the glasses over their actual glasses which just made them look double fucking stupid. He knew about the excitement of the Solar Eclipse; Adam was sure to keep them both up to speed with news and weather watches leading up to their big trip to....

Well it looked like the middle of fucking nowhere. 

"We're in Casper, Wyoming and you need to put on the glasses before the sun starts to get blocked out" Adam's lips twisted upwards in thought. "You shouldn't be looking at the sun at all normally." His hands held on the the glasses in question. All black lenses and boxy, they looked like any old 3D glasses kids get in their cereal boxes. Nigel had no fucking idea how a kids toy could shield them from the sun's "Hateful and harmful rays" as his beloved was suggesting. 

He snatched up his pair anyways, giving them the rightful glare they deserved. He could feel the amused glances of those standing near them and wanted to snarl, his whole body tensing up. 

"I want your eyes to be safe. They are beautiful" Adam states lightly, words a soothing balm over frayed nerves that caused Nigel's shoulders to relax. There was always such an intense truth about Adam that the man could never resist. His excitement over the event the only thing that helped Nigel remain sane through all the shit they had to jump through to get to this point. 

"Your eyes are fucking ten times more beautiful darling." He smirked, raising the glasses off of Adams bridge of his nose to get a better look. With his shadow overcasting the sun, Adam's eyes dimmed but not enough to extinguish any of the sparkle there. His brows furrowed in an annoyance that Nigel loved to provoke; his hands reaching up to attempt a tug on the glasses handles in order to get them to slide back on to his face. 

"If you want to use the box we made and brought along you can. I wanted to be prepared in case you said no to the glasses. Did you know that the box will have an inverted vision of the eclipse? Using the foil helps shift-what?"

Nigel cringed, he definitely did NOT want to wear that box on top of his fucking head. That was even more tragic than the fucking glasses were. His mind drifted off to the memory of Adam sticking his tongue out of the corner of his lips in concentration as he maneuvered tape around the corners of the box so no extra sunlight could seep in. Scraps of cardboard laid around him, his project a work of his own efforts. (Mostly because he wouldn't let Nigel go at it with his trusty knife to cut the holes needed. Something about unnecessary force?) It had been endearing to see. He would not insult the effort put into it. 

"Nothing nothing" He sighed, placing the glasses on the bridge of his nose, the whole landscape getting a few shades darker through the lenses. "The glasses are just fucking peachy love." 

Adam smiled, wrinkling his cute little nose up a bit from the dimples. Was there a solar god to pray to???? Nigel was almost becoming religious. 

And the excitement was gearing up all around them, with an announcement on a speaker booming over the noise level, urging those who had yet put on their protective glasses to do so at that time. Hell, even Nigel could fucking admit to himself that he was getting a bit carried away by all the energy. He slung his arm over Adams shoulders, pulling the smaller man to him in a hug. "How long until the total eclipse babe?" 

"Another hour and a half at least" 

Wait?

What?

What the fuck.


	2. Eclipsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of my solar eclipse fic. Happy Solar Eclipse 2017!

Nigel tapped the plastic part of his chair impatiently as the moon slowly moved across the suns surface. He suppressed a yawn (to avoid a swift kick to his shin....again) and leaned back further in the chair that he has been apart of for the past hour and fifteen minutes. 

Why the fuck was it taking so fucking long. Seemed impossible for time to move at the snails pace it did. 

Adam though, looked to be having the most wonderful time of his life. That at the very east put a smile and ease into Nigel's life. His excitement had been contagious for the first few minutes. Adam's enthused descriptions of what was going to happen had filled the other with a warmth that he could still feel, half an hour later. The man now a still quiet that Nigel hadn't thought the man could ever be. It was fucking strange and enchanting. 

He looked back up at the sun with a small sigh, the black circle growing bigger as the light faded behind it. It was so close now; he found his hand slowly sliding into place, grasping lightly at his beloveds palm. He wasn't expecting any response to the touch, enraptured as Adam was to what was going on in the sky. So the man //ALMOST// jumped when his hand was grasped tightly back with Adam looking over at him with that same blinding smile. 

"Keep your eyes on the sun" He whispered, peering back upwards causing Nigel to do the same. The last rays of light fading into total darkness. 

Then with what seemed like an explosion, light ringed around the moon in a bright flash. People around them gasped, startled and carried away by the beauty of the view that so many and yet so few got to see in their lives. 

It was actually really fucking cool. 

Nigel found himself blinking for a few seconds, letting the sight soak in. Beside him Adam lifted up his glasses, reaching over to lift Nigels up off his face as well. 

"Wasn't that awesome!?" He cheered, breathing in deeply as Nigel turned towards him. "We can take these off for a few moments while the moon is in totality. Everywhere around us will be totally dark for maybe two to three minutes. Did you know that the length of the Eclipse can very? This year its a little under three minutes but in 7 years when the eclipse happens again in the US it will be for over three minutes. "

Nigel huffed out a laugh, "You do know a fucking lot when it comes to space. We don't even live in America." He smirked, looking around at the darkness that had encompassed around them. People were talking among each other, excited murmurs leaving a low drawl of noise the smother out the remaining silence. 

"The next Total eclipse will happen in Africa" Adam looked up at Nigel with a glint in his eyes. "I didn't think you would want to travel to Africa." It sent a stark laugh through Nigel at just the thought of that. The thought of Adam coming home with a smile and a box. The thought of Adam, with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, as he worked on a pair of boxes to make them eclipse ready. The thought of Adam holding those fucking ridiculous glasses in his hands as he demanded Nigel wear one because he didn't want Nigel's beautiful eyes to get damaged by the sun's "Hurtful and harmful" rays. 

The thought of Adam staring up at the sky, silent and enchanting. 

He moved before he really thought about it, closing in and kissing the man he loved senseless. His hands moved to Adam's hair, stroking it through his finger tips until he reached the kid glasses and pushed them back onto his beloved's face once the speakers warned everyone to put their own spectacles back on. His own had fallen in his face from the movement of his head bending down to meet lips with lips. 

They pulled back, each one breathless. "Got to protect those fucking beautiful eyes."

Doing this again? Well, it wouldn't be to fucking bad at all.


End file.
